The Harrowing of the Sands
by SilentBrokenDreamer
Summary: Anzu never thought that her world could get any worst. For as long as she could remember, her father has been at war with Egypt, who was once their ally. Then, one day a tragedy strikes that threatens to terrorize both kingdoms, forcing her to set aside her personal feelings for her enemy. What will happen? Only time will tell. Pairings: AA, SK, MM Rated T for content.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, nor do I own its characters. **_

_**Author note: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so any reviews will be greatly appreciated!  
**_

* * *

Long ago, in the ancient realm of Libya, there lived a beautiful princess named Anzu, along with her father, the king. Anzu's mother had died in childbirth. To the people of Libya, Anzu was their beloved princess, being an only child.

Anzu's father, King Sanjoro, was constantly at war with Pharaoh Aknamkanon, king of the neighboring realm of Egypt. The kings had once been best friends, but were now sworn enemies. Every spring, their countries would be at war until late summer.

Anzu was never fond of these wars, as it took her father away from her. At least she had her best friends, her childhood friend and warrior, Yugi, and her lady-in-waiting, a tall blond named Mai.

Our story begins in the summer of Anzu's 19th year.

* * *

In the neighboring country of Egypt, there lived a prince named Atem. He was tall and handsome, and often would have the local girls chasing him. Atem never knew his mother, the Queen Eboni, for she had disappeared when he was one year old and never returned.

Every year, while his father went off to fight in the war, Atem would sit on his father's throne as king. After all, he was to be pharaoh one day. Even as heir to the Egyptian throne, Atem was never lonely. As a child, he always had his cousin Seto to keep him company. Nowadays, Seto fought alongside Atem's father in the war, while Seto's wife Kisara and young daughter Yuri lived in the palace.

Wherever he went, Atem was always accompanied by two magicians, Mahad and his childhood friend Mana, Mahad's apprentice and fiancée. Along with Mahad and Mana, Atem also had his friends Joey and Tristan, two warriors who were his own age.

Our story begins in the summer of Atem's 21st year.


	2. The Fall of Kings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own its characters. **_

* * *

Anzu stared around her from her seat atop her father's throne, looking at all the people that filled the throne room and groaned. She was sick of their complaining about the never-ending war, or how the weather was too hot. For god's sake, it was the middle of summer!

Soon, she just started zoning out, staring at the white arched walls, and black marble floors. Her friends Mai and Yugi sat to her left and right. She allowed herself to think back to the days when she was young, and her father used to play with her in the palace gardens. Eventually, she found herself falling asleep.

Suddenly, a loud commotion broke out in the courtyard.

"Anzu? ANZU, WAKE UP!" her friend Mai yelled, snapping her back to the present. Anzu's eyes popped open, and she stood up just in time to see a group of her father's soldiers walking into the throne room, their clothes ripped, bloody and torn. They had ashes piled on their head, a sign of mourning.

"Huh, what happened?" Anzu asked, a little confused. The leader of their group, her father's general Akira, turned to look at her, a sad smile on his face as he bowed in front of her.

"Princess Anzu, I regret to inform you that King Sanjoro was killed two weeks ago in a battle against Pharaoh Aknamkanon. The Egyptian king has been slain as well. In fact, the Egyptians now own Libya. The new pharaoh will be here within a day." Anzu just stared at him with a shocked look in her eyes, then turned away.

"General, has a funeral already been arranged for the king?" Yugi asked. Akira nodded, standing back up.

"My Queen, the Pharaoh is a day behind us. Should we begin the preparations for his arrival, and for your coronation?" Akira asked her. Anzu turned back to look at him, then smiled, regaining her composure.

"Yes please. Akira, you work with Mai to prepare for the Pharaoh's arrival. He isn't to be held responsible for his father's actions. Make sure he has the best rooms prepared in the guest wing. Yugi, you will oversee the preparations for the coronation to happen tomorrow when the Pharaoh arrives as well. We will have our answers as to why they attacked us so long ago and broke the alliance they had with us."

"Understood, my Queen." Akira replied, following Mai out of the throne room and down endless hallways. Anzu sat back on her throne, addressing the rest of her subjects until supper time.

Later that evening, Anzu sought for the isolation of her private chambers, where she saw Yugi and Mai waiting for her knowingly, sad smiles on their faces as they embraced her. Anzu just sighed, then pushed them away.

"I'm fine, guys. Just leave me alone..." she said as she walked over to her bed, and collapsed on it. Soon, her eyes grew heavy, and she found herself falling asleep.

* * *

_Anzu awoke early the next morning, gasping for breath. It was very quiet, and the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Outside, the early morning birds were beginning to sing.  
_

_"I can't believe he's gone. I'm completely alone now." she mumbled sadly  
_

_"No, my daughter. You are never alone."a soft male voice said. Anzu sat upright, staring at a tall, brunette man clad in elaborate, golden armor. _

_"D-daddy, is that you?" she whispered, standing up and moving closer. _

_"Yes, my dear. It is I." the former king muttered with a sad smile on his face as he embraced her. "I came to say goodbye. By now, you have probably heard that I am no longer with you in the land of the living. I have joined your mother in the afterlife, and the former Egyptian king is here as well."  
_

_"Have you two finally regained your friendship, and found the answers as to why they attacked our farming villages?" she asked.  
_

_"Yes, but I cannot reveal them. Just know this, he is not the one responsible. You and his son must work together to find those who are guilty in committing this treason."_

_"Daddy, how am I supposed to find out, when I don't even know how to be queen? I can't do this on my own!" she sobbed, as tears puddled in her eyes._

_"You are never alone, my dear. You have Yugi and Mai with you, and your mother's powers. You will make a great queen. Just remember everything I taught you, and never forget, you have the blood of a great warrior in your veins."_

_"O-okay," she agreed, sitting back down. _

_"Before I have to return to the afterlife, there are a few more things you should know." her father stated, sitting next to her. "Your friend Yugi, we found as an orphan in one of the villages the Egyptians attacked. Yugi is Egyptian by birth. We think he may be related to one of Aknamkanon's soldiers, but we are not sure. Also, myself and the former pharaoh weren't killed in battle. Someone assassinated us both, and made it look like we were killed in battle. You must find the people responsible, and avenge our deaths. They will likely come after you and the new pharaoh as well. I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you anything further. You have to find this out on your own, but know that your mother and I will always be watching you."_

_"I-i understand. I love you, dad." Anzu replied, watching him get up and leave._

* * *

Anzu awoke the next morning to her bedroom door being thrown open. as her two best friends walked in. Sitting upright, she looked over at them, smiling. She didn't even realize there were still tears in her eyes.

"Anzu, why are you crying?" Mai asked her. "Are you okay? Gather yourself together, woman. We have a coronation to prepare for." Anzu smiled, hugging her two friends, then turned to Yugi.

"I will be fine. Mai, can you leave me and Yugi alone for a little while? Yugi and I need to talk." she stated in a quiet but commanding voice. Yugi looked at her, confused.

"No, whatever needs to be said, Mai can listen to as well." Yugi replied. "We're all best friends. We have nothing to hide."

"Yugi, I know about your family history. You are not really General Akira's son. You were abandoned as a child by one of the Egyptian soldiers in the town of Sumi. The general adopted you and raised you as his son." Anzu blurted out, wiping her eyes dry. Yugi just stared at her, falling to his knees.

"You are certain of this?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes, I am." Anzu replied, turning from him to Mai. "I had a dream yesterday about my dad, and he told me everything. There is much to be done."

* * *

**_Author's note: Well, here it is. The first chapter. I am sorry it took so long to post, but I've had the worst case of writer's block this past week. Please continue to review.  
_**


	3. The Rise of a Queen

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters._**

* * *

"There is much to be done." Anzu had said.

Yugi's only response was to stare at her blankly, then turn to leave.

"Yugi, wait!" Mai exclaimed, wanting to follow him, but was stopped when Anzu grabbed her arm.

"Let him be, Mai. This is something he needs to sort out for himself." she said sadly, crawling out of her bed. "Come on. We have a coronation to prepare for, and the new Pharaoh's arrival." Mai turned to look back at her strangely.

"Anzu, what really happened in your dream?" Mai asked, helping her dress for the day. "You aren't normally like this." Anzu smiled sadly.

"There is much more to tell. For one, Aknamkanon wasn't the one who killed my dad, nor did one of his soldiers. Both kings were assassinated by someone, and the traitor is likely after myself and the new Pharaoh as well. I will have to be careful from this day forward." she said softly, and continued as she dressed. "I want there to be peace from now on, no matter the cost. If it means surrendering to Egypt, then so be it." Hearing Anzu say this made Mai gasp.

"Y-you couldn't possibly mean that. You're people depend on you to lead them, not leave the country in ruins!" Mai practically yelled.

"Mai, open your eyes! We have had barely any food this year because of the weather, and next year, we could be in a famine. Worst, someone wants me dead, and with it, my people if they have their way. They quite possibly want the same for Aknamkanon's son as well. With this, there will be nobody left to lead Libya or Egypt. We need to become allies again so we can find out who the traitor is, and prevent anymore assassinations on the royal families. This is the only choice I have. If my people brand me a traitor, at least they will still be alive!" Anzu shouted back. "There will be no more war with Egypt, unless we need to defend ourselves. I have made my choice, and you can either stand by me, or go against my wishes. I spent time thinking about this, and this is the best option moving forward. Now, let's go. The counsel is waiting for us." Mai sighed, dropping the matter as she helped her friend and princess continue to dress.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Yugi was off talking to the man who had raised him as his own child, General Akira. After an hour of talking and helping prepare for Anzu's coronation, it was revealed that Yugi was indeed adopted because the general's wife was unable to bare children. Yugi was still in a state of shock when the coronation ceremony began, and Anzu walked in, wearing a white, form-fitting, floor-length gown with one shoulder. Her shoulder length, brunette hair was tied back in an elaborate braid, and on her head she wore a silver circlet embedded with sapphires.

Anzu took a deep breath as she walked into the crowded throne room and down a velvet carpet leading up to her father's throne. The white-washed arches suddenly seemed to be mocking her as she walked, but she ignored them. Instead, she glanced to her left and right at the smiling faces of her father's counselors and the nobles who had been invited to her coronation. Then, she looked up to where her father's, no, her throne was, and standing in front of it, smiling at her, were her two best friends. Everyone in the room curtsied as she slowed her pace, taking her place on her throne. Turning to address everyone, she took a deep breath.

"People of Libya, as you are well aware, yesterday we received news of my father's passing. Though we mourn what we lost, we now can move forward into a time of peace, knowing that the war with Egypt is now behind us, and it was determined to have been caused by a traitor to both crowns. Today, the new Pharaoh will be arriving with his court, and when they do, we will be reforming the alliance which we once had." There were a few cries of outrage when she said this, but they were silenced by Yugi and Mai's glares. When it quieted down, she continued. "It was revealed that someone had assassinated both Ahknamkanon and my father, and because of this, we must unite with Egypt to take down whoever it is that threatens our peace. I have thought long and hard about this, and it is for the good of the country that we reform the alliance." she stated, looking at them with determination in her eyes. "If we don't, we could very well have a famine next year. This is for the survival of the people, and this wonderful country we call our home." When she finished, everyone cheered. Anzu then smiled, and turned to face Yugi and Akira.

"Yugi, the time has come for you to take your place as general of my army. Your father has agreed to step down, and has taken a position as royal adviser. He will also be working with training our soldiers." she stated, and almost chuckled as she saw his eyes widen. "For years, you have been by my side, protecting me and proving repeatedly that you are forever loyal to our country. Your loyalty and training, as well as your leadership have proven that you are more than ready to take on this position. Today, I promote you to general and hope that one day you will prove to be a greater warrior than your father." Yugi stared up at her, and knelt down, bowing his head.

"My sword and my life are sworn to protect thee for all my days." he said proudly, then stood back up. Taking Anzu's hand in his, he raised it in the air. "And now, let us celebrate the rise of our new queen!" Cheers were heard throughout the room as Anzu sat down on her father's throne.

At that moment, the doors to the throne room were opened, and in walked a tall man with crimson eyes, followed by two men dressed in royal blue, a mage and a warrior. Anzu turned to stare at them, and notice that the crimson-eyed man had three colours in his hair: red, blond and brown. On his head was a golden circlet with a serpent on it. He wore a white tunic and velvet cape, signifying him to be a person of importance. On his head was a golden circlet with a serpent on it. She gasped. He looked exactly like Yugi, but taller and his skin was more tanned and muscular. Anzu walked towards him slowly, gazing into his red eyes.

"Queen Anzu, wait! You do not know what they are capable of!" Mai shouted in warning. Anzu just smiled.

"Trust me. I am your queen." she simply said, and turned back to the man with crimson eyes, noticing that he was staring at her, and watched as he nodded his head slightly.

* * *

_**Author's note: Well, here it is: the next chapter... Thank you for all who have submitted reviews so far. Please continue to review and read.**_

_**~Dreamy**_


	4. Meeting the King

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in this story!**_

* * *

"Trust me. I am your queen." Anzu had stated and turned to stare at the crimson-eyed man. She stared up at him for a bit. _'Oh my, he is quite handsome. I wonder if he has a queen yet.'_ A slight blush crossed her cheeks. Unsure of what to do, she just kept staring.

"Hello, Queen Anzu." he said in his deep voice. "My name is Atem, and I am the 'untrustworthy' Pharaoh. These two are my cousin and general, Seto, and my closest friend and adviser, Mahad." The two behind him bowed to show their respect. "I am sorry that we interrupted you during such an important celebration, but we didn't realize our arrival here would cause such a disturbance amongst your people." Hearing his last remark made Anzu chuckle.

"Just call me Anzu. I'm sorry about that. The unruly one is one of my closest friends, Mai. The one who looks like you is my other best friend and general, Yugi. Since you have just arrived, I can imagine you are tired. Would you care to rest?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"No, I am wide awake, thank you. However, I think Seto, Mahad and the girls are most likely tired." Anzu nodded, then turned to address those in the throne room.

"Thank you to everyone who has come out to celebrate this grand occasion with me. You are all dismissed to return to your homes and enjoy the rest of the day. The council meeting today is cancelled." she announced, and turned to Mai and Yugi. "Mai, will you and Yugi see to it that our guests are made comfortable please? Arrange for guards outside of their bed chambers in case anyone tries anything."

"Anzu, why don't we just put them in the royal wing?" Yugi suggested. "I assume they will need 3 rooms." Anzu contemplated his suggestion as two women walked into the room, one of them holding a young girl in her arms. The one holding the child had bluish-white hair and came to stand beside Seto, the Pharaoh's cousin. The other one, a brunette, stood next to Mahad.

"Pharaoh, what is taking you so long?" the brunette asked, then noticed Anzu. "Oh, you must be the Libyan queen. It is an honour to meet you, my lady. I am Mana. Mahad's fiancée and a dark mage in training." she said with a smile. "The other lady is my best friend, Seto's wife Kisara, and their daughter Yuri, who is five years old." Anzu smiled back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, Kisara and Mana. I was just trying to decide how many rooms you all will need. Is there anyone else with you?" she asked Atem.

"No, this is all. I still don't have a queen." he said in his deep voice. "I was too busy running my father's kingdom and fighting in the war to find one." She nodded in understanding.

"I don't have anyone either." she stated with a blush, and then turned to Yugi and Mai. "Okay, house them in the royal wing, Yugi. Put the pharaoh in the room across from mine, since it's the largest. I trust you two to over-see the preparations for their room. I am going for a walk in the garden. I need some time to think." Yugi and Mai bowed, before turning and walking away to do her bidding.

Seto, Kisara and Mana followed Yugi and Mai, all very tired from their journey. Anzu soon found herself left with her thoughts, and Atem. Turning to leave the throne room, she went back towards the general direction of her bedchamber, her stomach growling. Atem just followed her, unsure of where to go.

Soon, Anzu found herself in the kitchen. Grabbing a small basket of fruit, she then headed towards the palace gardens, Atem still following her from a distance. She turned around, saw him and stopped in her tracks.

"What do you need from me?" she asked. "I want to be alone."

"You may want to, but even your own gardens are not safe, Anzu. Whoever murdered my father will likely come after you as well, and they will stop at nothing until we are both dead, like our fathers are. They wanted this war to happen, and now we need to put a stop to it."

Anzu sighed, knowing he was right as she thought of her dad, the reality that he was gone finally hitting her. Feeling her knees buckle from under her, she dropped the basket she was carrying and almost fell to the ground, but he caught her before she was hurt. Tears came to her eyes and she sobbed, not even caring that she barely knew him as she mourned the years he lost, and the fact that he wouldn't even be able to see his future grandchildren. Atem just held her close, letting her cry as he rubbed her back.

_'The poor girl must be having a hard time with this whole situation. I will have to watch out for her and make sure nobody touches her.'_ he thought, surprised by his desire to protect her. _'Since when did I have a desire to protect the daughter of the person who I hated for the longest time, and blamed the war on?'_ Staring down at her sapphire eyes, he understood why. She was a person who demanded respect and gave it in return, someone who would sacrifice herself for others if ever such a need arose.

"Anzu, I will protect you, no matter what. You are not alone anymore. In time, I promise I will show you how much my word means." he muttered, not realizing he had said this out loud. She looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"You can't really mean that. You don't even know me. Besides, I'm a light mage. I don't need to be protected." she stated. He chuckled, blushing slightly as he sat down on the grass, pulling her down with her.

"Come, Anzu. Let's talk. We should at least get to know each other better. Let me be your friend." he whispered softly in her ear, causing her to shiver.

* * *

_**Author's note: Please continue to read and review! Hoping to post the next chapter soon. ~Dreamy**_


	5. Secrets Revealed

_**Disclaimer: I only own the ideas presented in this story.**_

* * *

"Let me be your friend." Atem whispered, looking at her pleadingly. Anzu sighed, shivering as a gust of wing blew through the air, making her realize the temperature had suddenly dropped. Seeing this, Atem chuckled, wrapping his velvet cape around her.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" she asked, pulling away and sitting next to him, resting her back against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Tell me about your family. Do you have any siblings?"

"I am an only child, as was my father. My mother was from a kingdom in the Orient, and she was a light magician like myself. From what I have been told of her, she was very beautiful and kind, and I look exactly like her. I never did get to know her." Anzu stated sadly. "Mother passed away giving birth to me, and a few years after, we heard news of Egypt attacking the town of Sumi, ending a decade-long alliance we had forged, and the war began. My father found Yugi abandoned there as a newborn, and since then Yugi has been raised by my father's general, Akira. Yugi is Egyptian by birth, and we figure his father may be one of your warriors."

"No, I don't think he is the son of an Egyptian warrior. There is only one other person with that hair colour besides me, and that is my birth mother, the former Queen Eboni. In the Egyptian courts, there were rumors circulating that she ran off with Akhenadin and had a son with him soon after my first birthday. I never did know her, but from what I have been told by others, she was very deceptive and my uncle wanted her for himself. I wouldn't be surprised if this was the case, and the one who assassinated my father was in fact his own brother."

"And you think he is the one behind this? Who is Akhenadin anyways?" Anzu asked curiously.

"Seto's dad, and a huge traitor to both my country and yours." Atem growled. "He is the reason why this war ever started in the first place. He led the attack on Sumi 19 years ago, and had your father killed. Kisara was there to witness his murder, as well as Yuri. I swear, I want him dead! I will not rest until he has paid for the grief he has caused both our kingdoms. He gave my father a bad name." Anzu watch as his crimson eyes flashed with anger, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Atem, calm down. He will get what is coming to him, I promise you this. Just don't let the darkness and anger consume you, because it wont help us resolve this issue." she hissed, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't hold you or your father responsible for the war, so stop it! If I have to lock you in my room until you calm down, I will!" Her sapphire eyes glared at him in determination, and he chuckled, falling to lay on the ground and pulling her down with him. Stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, he smiled a her tenderly.

"In only a few hours, you have already captured my heart." he whispered softly, holding her close. Anzu just blushed, then kissed his cheek shyly as her stomach growled.

"Ah, I can't believe I forgot to eat breakfast this morning!" she giggled, pulling away to reach for an apricot out of the basket that had dropped nearby and biting into it. Atem just chuckled to himself as he watched her. Eventually, she curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest, muttering a protective spell under her breath.

"What just happened?" Atem asked quietly. "I just felt someone use magic." She smirked.

"I told you, I am a light magician. Now, nobody will be able to attack us until I remove the protective barrier. While Mana and Mahad's dark magic is for attacking, light magic heals and protects." she informed him. "And by the way, please don't tell anybody about this. Not even Mai or Yugi know I am a magician."

"Who was your teacher?" he asked. She chuckled.

"Nobody. I have always learned best on my own. I found mom's books and studied them in secret ever since I was able to read." she admitted. "My country doesn't exactly have many magicians." Atem nodded, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"I'll have Mahad teach you." he suggested. "As for Yugi, it is probably for the best we don't tell him about his identity for now. The less he knows, the better until it is actually confirmed." Anzu nodded before she found herself dozing off. Atem chuckled at this, closing his eyes as he soon followed her into the land of dreams.

* * *

The sun was just setting over the desert sands as Anzu finally awoke to find she was no longer outside. Instead, she was laying down on an elaborate bed she knew definitely wasn't her own.

"Where am I?" she asked, then noticed crimson eyes watching over her, and saw Atem sitting in a chair next to her. "Atem, where are we?"

"You were very tired, and when I tried to wake you up to set you down in your own bed, you started getting upset. I figured it was best to keep you close by so I can keep an eye on you. My uncle could attack at any time. I may not look like it, but I am as much a warrior as my cousin is, and we will keep you safe."

"But my-"

"Your light magic alone isn't enough to protect you. Nothing is compared to the shadow magic controlled by my uncle, and few others. I would know, as I control it myself." he stated, then leaned over to kiss her forehead. "We have no choice but to have someone close to you at all times. If I'm not here, I'll have Mana or Kisara nearby."

"Have Yugi and Mai been told anything?" she asked.

"No, it is up to you over whether or not you want to tell them. We have not told them anything." Anzu sat up, then walked towards the door to the bedchamber and turned to one of the guards outside the room.

"Have General Yugi and Lady Mai meet me in the council chambers right away. Tell them it is urgent, but do not summon the other council members." she ordered, then turned back to face Atem, closing the door. "Get Seto, Kisara, Mahad, Mana and whoever else you feel is an important member of your court gathered. We need to have a meeting now."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry I took a little longer than expected to update. Real life kind of got in the way again... Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. ~Dreamy**_


	6. The Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

"Is she ever going to take time for herself? It seems she never relaxes." Atem thought aloud, staring at her and sighing. Anzu turned back to him, smiling sadly.

"I heard that, Atem. And no, I don't get much time for myself besides the time I am alone in my room, asleep. This is something I have sacrificed for the nineteen years I've been alive, and the only other time I get to relax is the rare days when I can enjoy the palace gardens. Being a royal here means giving your time and life to the needs of the people." she stated matter-of-factly. "It also means I have missed out on experiencing things a normal person can experience, like love." Atem smiled back at her, stroking her cheek with his hand as he reached to kiss her forehead, just as the door was thrown open, making them jump two feet apart. Anzu growled, muttering a spell under her breath to form an invisible wall around herself and Atem as Seto, Kisara, Mana, Mahad, Yugi and Mai walked in. Mana ran towards them, smack right into the protective barrier and hitting it like she walked into a wall. She looked a little stunned, then turned to face Atem, growling.

"Okay, who put that wall there? Mahad, did you do it? I can't even reach my own friend!" she stated angrily. "Someone put a protective barrier around them." Mahad stared at her.

"No, dear. You know dark magic only consists of attack spells. This would have to be a light magician, which means there is one somewhere nearby, protecting both Pharaoh Atem and Queen Anzu." he replied, turning to Anzu and Atem, noticing the smirk on Atem's face, and tried not to laugh. "My Pharaoh, I assume you know the identity of this mysterious light magician?" Atem wrapped his arms around Anzu, pulling her to his chest as he ordered everyone to sit on the couches in the room, pulling them in a circle.

"I do know, but it is up to Anzu if she wants to tell. Regardless, everything we are to say stays within these four walls. If I catch word of anyone of you spreading this around, there will be no choice but to punish the guilty party, Egyptian and Libyan alike." he stated, then turning to Anzu. "Is it alright for me to tell them?"

"I will tell them, Atem." she muttered, then turned to her two best friends. "Yugi, Mai, what I am about to tell you, I have kept a secret my whole life because if it had been found out, I would endanger myself. Only my father knew-"

"Yet you tell our enemy?" Mai interrupted.

"No, Mai. He is not our enemy, but an ally, and he figured it out himself. I am a light magician."

"A mage? You are kidding me, right? It is a well known fact that the Libyans have little or no affinity for the magics." Mai asked.

"That is true, but my mother was a light magician herself, so I inherited her affinity for it." Anzu stated.

"But how does this endanger her, if she is a magician?" Yugi asked, interrupting Mai. "Don't magicians have attack spells as well?"

"Shadow and dark magic both do, yes. However, light magic is based entirely on protecting and healing, and there are no attack spells. Also, of all magician types, light magic wielders are the most rare, and when fully trained, most powerful. We only have one light magician in all of Egypt." Mahad replied, then turned to Anzu. "My Queen, may I ask who taught you if there is no other magicians here?"

"I taught myself in secret when I found my mother's books at the age of seven. I only know a few spells though, and I am still unable to control it for long periods of time."

"Yes, this is where I, Mahad and Mana come it. We are all magic-users as well, and we will watch out for Anzu." Atem promised, then turned to Yugi. "Yugi, I believe I have found out who your mother is. It is clear to me now that we are half-brothers. Mother disappeared around the time that you were born, and the war was started. Plus, you look exactly like I do, only shorter. Mother had our hair colour." Yugi just looked at him with disbelief in his eyes as Atem turned to Seto. "Cousin, it is to my belief that Akhenadin may be Yugi's father, making Yugi your half brother as well. We all know that they had an affair, and that Akhenadin is responsible for assassinating my father, and Anzu's."

"Wait, then does this mean that the only one who really may be safe here is Yugi?" Mai asked.

"I'm afraid that is exactly what it means, Mai. I am in danger, as are all of you. Akhenadin was the one who attacked Sumi, and started the whole war." Anzu stated, looking at her friend. "This is why we have to set aside our personal feelings about each other, and work together. It is important if we wish to survive."

"Anzu, but-" Mai interrupted her, causing Anzu to stand upright and glare at her, her eyes turning icy.

"Mai, I already told you yesterday, there is no choice! With the weather being extremely hot in the farming land this year and the farmers fighting in the war as well, we had next to no crops. Libya will face a famine by this time next year if we don't have help, and what will we feed the people? Even with the fruit trees, we still won't have enough to feed everyone." Anzu growled at her, crossing her arms. "I don't want anyone starving to death."

"Anzu, calm down!" Yugi yelled, startling everybody as he turned to stand between his two female friends and glaring at them both. "My god, I feel like a piece of meat sometimes with you two fighting constantly. Anzu, you made your point clear, but you're acting like a complete fool right now, running around and huffing like an angry pig. Mai, you may not agree with Anzu's decision, but she is queen now and you need to trust her. If she decided it is safe to trust the Pharaoh, then trust him too." Yugi then looked over at Atem. "If you are my brother as you say you are, then do you promise to protect these two as I would?" Atem stared at him with his crimson eyes.

"Do you even need to ask? Even if you aren't my brother, I will still protect you all." he stated, then looked over to Anzu, got up and stood in front of her. Looking at her softly, he knelt down in front of her to show respect. "My Queen, I have a question to ask of you."

* * *

_**A/N: Hmmm, I wonder what he will ask her... *devious grin* Please continue to read and review! And yes, I know it took over two weeks to update, but real life has been hectic and all, as I am in the middle of moving. Well, until next time! ~Dreamy  
**_


End file.
